


Escape

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, Escape (The Pina Colada Song), Frottage, M/M, Personals Ads, Porn With Plot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain, if you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Escape

Kicking his legs up on his desk, Jack unfolded this morning's newspaper across his lap. It was just now 13:00, and he deserved a bit of a break from all of the paperwork that had been coming in since he had taken the title of General. It was a slow news day, at least by Colorado Springs standards, he scanned a quick passage about local election hopefuls, and then on the second page was a list of schools that had closed for a snow day yesterday. Christ, you knew it was a slow news day when that was on the damn second page. Folding the front section neatly, Jack dropped it across a stack of unfinished paperwork on his desk. The sports section proved equally boring, and he quickly finished scanning headlines and scores of any games he had missed. Sighing, Jack pushed aside the hastily folded newspaper to attack his paperwork again. SG-9 had a left an extensive survey of rock formations on P9Y-981 and in an hour he had only managed to scratch the first page. Before he could pick up the document, however, the classifieds section caught his eye from where it was shyly peeking out beneath the Thursday edition "Entree" section. 

Pulling the classifieds atop SG-9's survey data, Jack opted to start with the personals. There were always a few good hyucks in the personals section. "I saw you, girl with baby in a yellow hat at McLaren's park," Jack snorted, "Take a hint, man." He mumbled out loud, taking a quick sip of tepid coffee from a stained mug that was leaving brown rings on some overdue documents from maintenance about extra keys for storage lockers. After a few desperate sounding pleas, Jack came to an ad that made him smile. By then he had strayed into the M for M section, though he didn't think about it a whole lot. "If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you'd like making love at midnight on the dunes on the cape I'm the love that you've looked for. Write to me and escape." 

Jack couldn't help smiling, it had probably been an entire decade since he had seen anyone reference that song in the personals section, let alone verbatim. Without thinking much about the consequences Jack lifted his phone and called the number listed at the front of the personals section. "Hello, I'd like to take out an ad. Uh, personals. Um. M for M. Put, 'Yes I like piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food. I am into champagne. I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape. At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape.'" Jack chuckled, he had always enjoyed the game of trading song lyrics from memory with friends, escalating the game to a public setting didn't feel wholly unnatural. The employee on the other line gently informed him that since he made it before the two o' clock deadline his ad would appear in tomorrow's paper. Jack thanked her and hung up the phone. 

Trying to restart SG-9's paperwork, Jack still found trouble concentrating. He decided that it would be easier to find productivity on a full stomach and heading briskly towards the commissary. Inside he ran into three of the members of SG-9 and spent the next hour discussing the survey with them in person, gaining a better feel of what he was supposed to be understanding than the document had given him. This was the kind of General he wanted to be, approachable. Hammond's shoes were immense and the thought of trying to fill them still hadn't fully settled in Jack's mind. During their conversation Jack at a burger, a bag of Lays, and drank a bottle of coke. As he returned to his office he felt better, more at ease in his uniform. He managed to fill out the rest of his paperwork by 15:30 and spent the next hour in the gym running on a treadmill. In the final hours before the work day for most of the complex came to an end the gym was always deserted, most people liked to get their workout routine finished in the morning, and Jack always preferred it this way. He lost himself to his thoughts, periodically increasing the speed for the first twenty minutes, maintaining for twenty, then decreasing it for the next twenty. He took a brisk shower in the empty locker room, dried off, and changed into his civvies. He didn't run into anyone as he left the mountain, feeling slightly relieved. He was still lost in the peace he had found while running, he could still feel the actions reverberating in his muscles, and felt an inner peace that must be similar to what Daniel and Teal'c experience meditating. 

As he walked in the front door Jack grabbed the cordless phone from its cradle nearby and ordered a pizza, he knew Pizza Hut's number from memory, though he'd never admit it to another living being. Throwing his coat on a hook by the door and toeing off his shoes in the entryway of his house, Jack beelined for the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He opened it against the edge of the kitchen counter with little effort and walked into the living room taking a slow swig. Sitting down on the couch, Jack switched on the TV, it was already tuned to ESPN and there was a hockey game in progress. He fell asleep shortly after setting his beer on the coffee table, his head draped over the back of the couch. 

Shooting awake at the sound of the doorbell, Jack darted to the doorway, digging his wallet out of his jacket pocket while simultaneously opening the door to the deliveryman. He paid him, tipped him a fiver because he had no idea how long he had been asleep but assumed the pizza had arrived quickly by the heat he could feel through the cardboard box. Back at the couch he at a slice of pizza and fell asleep again. This time he woke up, checked his watch and saw that it was past 23:00 and walked the pizza to the fridge, stacking it on top of Chinese delivery from the night before, before sleepily retiring to his bed. 

Jack frequently spent nights in exactly this fashion. Working at the SGC had always been exhausting, but he no longer arrived home on leave full of excitement after saving worlds and hop-skipping across the universe. Now he came home exhausted after, quite frequently, a day full of paperwork. If SG-1 was on an extended offworld expedition or on leave there was often very little to do around the SGC, SG-3 discovered a new rock, SG-7 found a planet full of trees, both resulted in reams of paperwork that were left to Jack. He empathized with Hammond in a new way that he hadn't expected when he had agreed to take over the helm. And so he would arrive home, have dinner delivered, and sleep through whatever sports game was on television, checking the scores in the morning paper during a break at the SGC the next day. 

He slept soundly, woke up to his alarm, took a quick shower, and pointedly tried to avoid thinking that his new routine might be the same routine a boring cog of an office worker would have. He was in the Air Force for excitement, not for a comfortable but boring life. He stopped at a Starbucks on the way in to the SGC, grabbed a cup of half-way decent coffee, and a stale croissant and finished them by the time he was nodding a polite "good morning Airman," to the man at the gate of the parking garage. 

His office was quiet and dark when he arrived, he turned on the lights, scowled at the stack of yesterday's paperwork in the middle of his desk and sat down roughly into his chair, throwing the morning's paper on top of his paperwork once again. He paged through the paper first thing, still groggy and cranky from falling asleep on the couch the night before. His neck and shoulder ached painfully from the awkward sleeping position. He scanned the sports section briefly, and flipped open the personals skipping straight to the M for M section where he happily saw his ad. "Yes I like piña coladas." Jack chuckled, folded up the paper, and wondered if he would see a response in tomorrow's paper. The amusement carried him through until his lunch hour and the paperwork passed by uneventfully.

He ate lunch alone this time, musing to himself over a Cobb salad. He caught himself several times humming the tune to the Rupert Holmes song, and running the lyrics through his head. It didn't occur to him until he was on the elevator to the surface at 18:03 that the next set of lyrics in the song were about meeting the writer of the original ad, not any more ad content that he would spot in the paper in the coming days. Driving home he nearly caused an accident when he suddenly realized that, well _fuck_ , there was a restaurant and bar called O'Malley's in town, he had been there a handful of times himself. The gravity of the situation sank in that he had not just played a refreshing game of "remember that lyric" but had, if fact, prepositioned a man. A man who would no doubt be sitting at the bar at O'Malley's tomorrow afternoon, while the clock ticked fatally towards disappointment.

Tonight Jack pulled a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's from a cupboard above the sink to go with his cold pizza from the night before. He didn't sleep through a sports game, though he still didn't absorb any of the action of tonight's game. He considered himself an honorable man, and would hate to be the cause of someone else's disappointment. At the very least he should go over to O'Malley's tomorrow and let the guy down softly. He was an idiot, he hadn't given the gravity of his actions a single thought the last couple of days. It should have occurred to him from the beginning that calling in a M for M personals ad from a military phone line was an not the wisest decision. Groaning, Jack switched off the television and stumbled upstairs towards his bedroom , leaving the empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to the barely touched cold pizza. He had witnessed his fair share of homophobia in his years of military service, and had come to the rescue several times to stop bullying. For the first time he felt nervously that he had inadvertently become the bully and the thought made him sick to his stomach.

\---

The first stretching rays of morning sunlight across Jack's face woke him up, he rolled over and shielded his eyes from the open window, a faint hangover pounding a resonating beat through his skull, centered at his temples. He clawed at his bedside clock until he could read the time, six in the morning. Rolling out of the bed slowly, Jack dropped his boxers and left them where they lay in a pile at the foot of the four-poster bed. Leisurely scratching his balls, Jack stumbled to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. To say that he looked like shit would be an understatement, he could see his age bearing its ugly head everywhere he looked on his body, his grey hair, the bags that were beginning to seem permanent under his eyes, his stomach paunch that was much harder to avoid while worked a desk job, no matter how many hours he spent in the gym. If anything the mystery guy would probably be relieved when Jack explained that it had all been a misunderstanding. Turning away from his reflection, Jack switched the shower on, turning the knob as cold as he could make it.

"Fuck!" Jack yelped as he jumped under the spray, sliding on the slick bathtub floor. "That's better than goddamn coffee!" He pressed his face up an inch away from the shower head, clenching his eyes shut against the icy stream of water. He scrubbed shampoo into his hair and washed his face roughly with a bar of dial soap, using the same bar to clean the rest of his body. After the shower Jack felt more awake and more prepared for the rest of his day. Drying his hair with a ratty towel, Jack approached the mirror again. He definitely looked better, if only marginally, after the shower. After some caffeine and a bowl of frosted mini-wheats he might even look halfway human. 

Scraping the last few tablespoons of his off-brand preground coffee into the filter basket of his electric coffee maker Jack inhaled deeply through his nose. Drinking bottom-shelf coffee at home had made it much easier to stomach the tasteless grounds that the air force sent in with their MREs, and after years of the stuff he had almost forgotten what really good coffee smelled like. Now Western Family brand smelled as good as the finest Yirgacheffe to his unrefined palate. An occasional cup of good coffee did nothing but to soothe his ego, to allow him to pretend that he had a semblance of class. All in all, Jack considered as the sound of water bubbling through the tubes of his Mr Coffee filled the quiet kitchen, and a quick burst of steam rose from the machine, he was a total mess. 

\---

At 11:45 Jack walked slowly into O'Malley's, all but dragging his heels on the cheap linoleum. The bartender looked up and nodded at him before returning to polishing glasses, the entire establishment was empty. Taking a seat at the bar, Jack smiled self-consciously at the bartender. 

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked, a little sleepily. 

"Uh." Jack bit back his desire to order his usual whiskey. "A pina colada?" He asked back sheepishly. 

Mouth quirking to the side with a smile, the bartender nodded and set to making the drink in a blender pitcher. "Meeting someone?" He asked Jack knowingly as he flipped on the blender. 

Jack's "uh, yeah, I guess" was drowned out by the sound of his drink being pulverized.

"At a bar called O'Malley's," The bartender quoted the song, "you wouldn't be the first to wind up here ordering a pina colada on a Saturday at noon."

"I guess that's sound." Jack mumbled, bringing the plastic straw to his lips and taking a slow sip of the excessively sweet drink. 

"Hey, cheer up." The bartender winked at Jack, "you're gonna do great." Nodding his chin towards the entrance, he looked at Jack pointedly as the sound of the door closing echoed through the empty bar. 

Jack could feel his eyes widen impossibly large as his skin went hot all over. This was it, he was here for a purpose, and he could do it. All he had to do was let the guy down easy, he wasn't going to mess this situation up any worse than he already had. Swiveling slowly on his barstool, Jack turned to get his first look at the man with whom he had been sharing anonymous correspondences. 

_I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face._

"Daniel." Jack said quietly, but a crack in his voice betrayed the feeling of his own heart leaping into his throat. 

"Oh," Daniel stopped in his tracks, fear lit up his face like hasty graffiti. "Jack--What--" His eyes rested on the pina colada in Jack's gently shaking hand. The wetness in Daniel's eyes hurt Jack, slicing into him like a hot knife. The fear slowly turned to betrayal on Daniel's face. "I don't know how you knew, but you could've just--instead of humiliating me like this--"

"Danny." Jack interrupted him, the drink slipping through his sweaty palm and clacking loudly on the bar. The air felt electric. "I _never_ knew."

"Then why--" Daniel gestured roughly with his hands towards Jack, wearing a pair of nice slacks and a button-down sitting at the bar holding his fruity drink, "--all of this."

"I--" Jack shrugged, trying to seem blasé, "--like pina coladas." He was no longer hurting some stranger, Jack could tell painfully well. He had advanced into hurting one of the most important people in his life. "Daniel." Jack added seriously. "Let's go talk this out."

Nodding mutely, Daniel waited while Jack paid the bartender a hefty tip, who took the money with another wink in both of their directions. Side by side they stood in the gravel parking lot, staring at Jack's truck and Daniel's car, parked on opposite sides of the small lot. Jack's anxiety had reached a fever pitch and he was beginning to feel numb to the situation. "Meet me at my place?" He managed through his constricted throat. Daniel's nodded tightly and Jack strode away from him, feeling a little bit better outside of his proximity. 

Touching his forehead to the steering wheel of his truck roughly, Jack inserted his keys into the ignition, but waited a moment, cooling his head on the cold vinyl. The entire time Jack had planned to apologize to the man from the newspaper he had not once considered that it could be someone he knew. Not once did he consider that this man might know him. Jack had just stormed headfirst into a very delicate situation, a dangerous situation. Both Daniel and himself were facing a lot of heat from the Air Force and from the SGC if any of this were revealed. Maybe Daniel could get off a little easier, he's just a civilian after all, but the real and immediate risk was that they could both find themselves cut from the Stargate program. Figuring that he wasn't far off from retirement, that wouldn't be totally devastating to Jack, but for Daniel it would be Earth shattering. Daniel was a civvie, he didn't understand the way the Air Force worked, hell most of the time even Jack didn't fully comprehend it. But they were years from repealing DADT, if ever.

Jack spent his entire twenty minute drive home considering the gravity of the situation they were in, but it wasn't until he pulled into his driveway with Daniel's clunker close on his tail that he realized he hadn't given any thought into what they were going to do about it. Well, it was too late now, Jack thought despairingly as he opened his truck door, watching Daniel mirror the motion in his rear-view mirror. Daniel looked serious, his chin drawn down and his eyes watching the concrete driveway as he walked towards Jack, like an elementary schooler being led behind an angry teacher to the principals office. Daniel might already think he's lost the Stargate program to this fiasco, Jack considered, he's a smart guy, there's no way he hasn't weighed the consequences, at least this far in the game. Reluctantly Daniel raised his eyes to meet Jack's, and Jack's guilt grew so strong he could feel physical pain in his chest. 

"Come on, I've got cold beer in the fridge." Jack managed, his throat felt tight and scratchy. His voice came out gruff and commandeering, he felt renewed guilt when he saw how poorly it effected Daniel's anxiety. He followed Jack six feet behind all the way to the front door, eyes back on the sidewalk. 

Inside Jack grabbed two cold bottles of Guinness from the fridge and cracked the bottle caps off with a spoon, a trick he had learned to impress girls when he was much younger. He handed one to Daniel as he walked into the living room, and sat on the couch watching as Daniel gingerly sat on Jack's one recliner. Taking a sip from his beer slowly, Jack watched Daniel fidget for a moment, blatantly avoiding eye contact with Jack. 

"What were you thinking?" Jack blurted out, his voice unusually subdued even to his ears. 

Daniel blinked, slowly, before his head shot up and his entire demeanor changed. "What was I _thinking_?" Jack could see his jaw tighten.

"Daniel, you work for the US Air Force." Jack iterated.

"Work for, I'm not _in_ the Air Force, Jack." Daniel fumed. "And, for the record, what the hell were _you_ thinking?"

And with that Jack had given up the high ground. "I thought I was just having fun, I didn't put any thought into it."

"Having fun?" Daniel's face was slowly turning red. "Will you listen to yourself? At least I was willing to give up my position for--for--"

"For what?" Jack asked, watching Daniel gradually run out of steam.

"I'm _lonely_ , Jack." He cast his eyes back to the floor. "I'm tired of not being able to connect with people, _emotionally_. Nobody understands what we're going through, nobody but us understands what the Stargate program has made us, I just needed human contact." He rambled, eyes tracing invisible shapes in the carpet.

"Danny." Jack said. "I'm so sorry." He meant it, for all of the times in his life he had found himself apologizing without really meaning it, Jack had never been so sorry. Standing up, he approached Daniel, arms open to hug him. Daniel stood and Jack pulled him in, pulled the younger firmer frame against his and rubbed his back with both hands along the shoulder blades. "You know my office is always open to you."

"I know." Daniel replied softly, his breath warm against Jack's neck where it stuck out from his white collar.

Jack moved his arms to release Daniel from the embrace, running his palms across Daniel's shoulders and upper arms gently as he withdrew them. In one smooth and sudden motion that Jack wasn't expecting, Daniel leaned up and kissed him gently on the mouth.

His first inclination was to grab Daniel by the shoulders and gently push him away, it was a misunderstanding after all, he hadn't gotten around to explaining his defined heterosexuality to Daniel and all. But Daniel's tongue tentatively slipped through his lips, and something about the kiss felt very nice. _Nice_ , if not _right_. It had been a long time since Jack had been kissed, maybe he had been craving human contact as much as Daniel had confessed to. He maneuvered his hands on Daniel's shoulders to pull him a little bit closer, testing his feelings. Daniel's body felt good against his, each place where they touched each other felt warm, sending waves of heat straight to Jack's groin.

"Mm," Jack moaned into Daniel's mouth, unable to bite the sound back, and they broke for air.

"Jack." Daniel said simply, his face flushed and lips parted.

"Danny." Jack replied softly, licking his lips. His head felt fuzzy, he was getting drunk off of the contact, off of the arousal it was causing. "What are we doing--"

Daniel cut him off by kissing him again, a little more aggressively this time. Jack's fingers snaked into the hair at the nape of Daniel's neck, he knew the feel of it, the feel of Daniel's body in his arms, but in this context every touch seemed new. Daniel tugged Jack's shirt out from the waistband of his jeans, digging his fingers into the soft skin on either side of his tailbone, using his grip as leverage to drive their groins together. They were both exceptionally hard. As they grinded against each other Jack admitted that perhaps it would be best to not overanalyze the situation. Obviously he was enjoying himself, obviously both men were well aware of the dangers of their actions, and obviously Daniel wanted to be here. 

Pulling Jack closer, Daniel coaxed him to the recliner and sat down, bringing Jack with him. Straddling Daniel on the cushioned chair, Jack's jeans began to feel impossibly tight as their kissing continued. Experimentally, Jack leaned down and licked along Daniel's jugular, making little nips with his front teeth along the way. "Oh god Jack," Daniel groaned, digging his nails into Jack's back under his shirt and scraping along his flanks. Jack growled into Daniel's neck in response, sucking where his neck met his shoulder until he was rewarded with a crimson bruise. 

"Daniel." Jack said seriously into the corner of Daniel's mouth as the kissed again. Jack began tugging Daniel's grey pullover up across his chiseled abdomen. "I've never done this before."

"Well." Throwing his head back, Daniel barely kept a steady voice as Jack kissed up his abdominals, tweaking his nipples between deft fingers. "You seem like you're doing alright."

"No." Jack bit one of Daniel's nipples, worrying it between his teeth. "I mean," Jack yanked Daniel's pullover off entirely, bringing the t-shirt he wore underneath with it, "I want to fuck you."

Grabbing a fistful of hair on either side of Jack's head, Daniel brought him up to face level. "Good." He said sternly, and pulled Jack into a violent kiss. 

Pulling away from Daniel, Jack licked his swollen lips. "I'm just," tentatively Jack slipped his hand into the waistband of Daniel's chinos. It shouldn't be too difficult, he considered, think about what men like, that's not a foreign subject. "I'm gonna need some assistance." Jack wrapped his hand around Daniel's stiff cock and pumped it once, twice, gathering precum with the tip of his fingers and using it as lubrication. Daniel alternated between gripping Jack's flanks and clawing at the arms of the chair, the majority of his muscles seemed to be dedicated to leveraging his body into every thrust into Jack's hand.

"Fuck," Daniel groaned, thrusting upwards into Jack's hand. "Jack god stop."

Pausing, Jack leisurely stroked his thumb back and forth along the veins that studded Daniel's shaft. "Stop?" 

"I don't wanna come yet." Daniel struggled to catch his breath. The sight of the normally composed archeologist gasping, sweating, nearly at a loss for words was one of the most arousing things Jack had ever seen in his life. He had the power to bring Daniel to this, he had the power to break Daniel down until all he could to was beg to be brought back from the brink of orgasm. "Bedroom," Daniel gasped, panting. "I want to come with your cock in my ass." 

Jack couldn't help grinning. Hefting Daniel off of the chair with a tight grip on his glutes, Jack straightened up, ignoring the soft protest of his weakened knees. Ankles clasped at Jack's tailbone, Daniel kissed Jack on the mouth, growling exaggeratedly into his lips. Fingers twined through the hair at the nape of Jack's neck, turning into strong hands gripping him at the base of his skull, driving his face deeper into the rough, desperate blend of mouths. 

Stepping away from the chair tentatively, Jack began the effort of moving towards the bedroom with the weight of Daniel's muscular frame clutched in his arms. Halfway down the hallway Jack pressed Daniel against a wall, partially using the wall as a resting point on his weary knees, and partially so that he had a hard surface to sandwich Daniel against, consciously asserting his dominance over the lither man. Gently, then a little more sternly, Jack chewed on Daniel's lower lip, alternating between using his teeth and then his tongue to smooth over the delicate skin. Each time he ground the pink flesh between his teeth Daniel let out a small "huff," the hot air washing over Jack's lips and cheeks and strengthening the hardness of his cock. Jack had almost forgotten their separate lives outside of the physical feedback loop of grinding his prick into Daniel's and feeling Daniel grind back. The entire world outside of their harried lovemaking had ceased to matter, not the Air Force, not DADT, not the fact that if they didn't have to answer to the brass about this situation they were definitely going to have to answer to each other when all was said and done.

Pulling Daniel off of the wall with hands gripping his buttocks strongly, Jack pointedly drove their cocks together roughly as he finished the last ten feet into the bedroom, where he dropped Daniel unceremoniously onto his unmade bed. Gripping the waistband of Daniel's unzipped chinos, Jack pulled them off along with his shoes, running his hands up Daniel's bare legs from ankle to hips after he dropped the garments on the floor. The feel of Daniel's bared damp skin on his fingertips sent waves of electricity through Jack's body. Daniel tugged at Jack's dress shirt, and Jack aided him in fumbling the buttons open until he was able to shrug his shirt off and press their bare chests together. The effect was galvanizing, Jack groaned as Daniel yanked his pants down, bringing their naked pricks together for the first time in desperate frottage.

"Guh," Daniel gasped, gripping the disheveled bedsheets in one hand and Jack's right bicep in the other, "God," He was clearly struggling outwardly to gain composure, "Lube--lube--do you have anything?"

"Vaseline?" Jack asked, in between nipping and sucking at Daniel's jugular. 

"Yeah," Daniel bodily pushed Jack away, gripping his balls tightly in one hand and struggling to breathe, "That'll have to do. C-condom." He added, relaxing slightly. "In my wallet."

It was a good thing Daniel had thought ahead before going on his "date," Jack mused. Jack had made no such arrangements himself, he doubted he had a single condom in his whole house it had been so long since he had sought out a physical relationship with someone other than his right hand. Rushing back from the bathroom with a half-used tub of vaseline in one hand, Jack dug through the tangle of clothes on the floor until he found Daniel's well-worn brown leather wallet. There was a single brand new kimono condom sandwiched between a ten dollar bill and a Circle K receipt. 

"Do I--" Jack held the condom in one hand and the lube in the other, feeling nervously perplexed. 

"Yeah." Daniel grinned lopsidedly, releasing his balls. He had softened a small amount, but he was cock was still stiff and curved upwards against his belly. "Condom first, then you have to--Come here. I'll show you."

Tearing the foil package open with his teeth as he stepped towards Daniel's incredibly alluring body, Jack extracted the condom and stood between Daniel's legs, where they hung off of the bed at the knees. Maintaining eye contact, Jack unrolled the latex over his still rigid cock. Slowly Daniel's tongue peeked out between his lips, Jack watched, captivated, as he licked his lips while keeping their eye contact steady. Lifting his legs up, Daniel put his feet on the bed and raised his ass up. "You have to prep me." He whispered, his voice deep and throaty with arousal. 

"How?" Jack asked, tugging the plastic cap off of the tub and losing immediately it in the pile of clothing on the floor. 

"Scoop a little out on two fingers." Daniel's chest rose and fell with each breath, his hand splayed on the top of his right hip so that the tips of his fingers dipped into his pubic hairs. It was a visible sign that Daniel wanted to play with himself, but Jack could tell that he was holding back. Delving into the tub with two fingers, Jack scooped out about a tablespoon of the viscous lubricant. "Rub it on my asshole." Daniel managed, his voice cracking as his fingertips spasmed on his leg. He was barely maintaining composure. Jack complied as Daniel lifted himself up higher, spreading his asscheeks with both hands, he began rubbing the vaseline in small circles around Daniel's puckered hole. "Stick your index finger in-- _slowly_ \--" There was only a small amount of resistance as Jack slid his finger in to the first knuckle. "Deeper--" Daniel hissed, using his own weight to push himself onto Jack's finger. He began fucking Jack's index finger, up and down, and Jack could feel his own cock straining in anticipation. "More lube--" Daniel breathed more than spoke, "And two fingers. I can take it." 

Jack's middle finger slipped in with relative ease, Daniel expanded to accept the second intrusion. "Okay," Daniel hissed, "I'm ready, lube your cock." 

Taking another fingerful of vaseline, Jack stroked up and down his cock, the gentle friction of the latex combined with the slick lubricant brought him closer to the brink. Stepping forward, Jack hesitantly positioned his prick, resting the tip against Daniel's loosened hole. Without restraint, Daniel leaned forward, fully impaling himself to on Jack's cock to the hilt. Colors exploded in Jack's head, his mind shifted into white noise while he body took up its natural cues, his hips began thrusting, driving his dick in and out of Daniel was his mind was still struggling to wrap itself around the discovery of the greatest sensation possible. Numbly, Jack grabbed Daniel's cock and gave it a few clumsy tugs, his hand still slick with vaseline. 

Daniel came in several short bursts, jism catching on his lightly furred chest and belly. It took Jack only one more complete thrust, in and out, before he came as well, his prick sheathed deeply inside of Daniel. 

"Daniel!" Jack managed, feeling his knees go weak as Daniel shifted so that his softening cock slid out of him. 

"Come here," Daniel choked on his words, the exhaustive workout taking a toll on him as he gasped for breath, "take care of that," he indicated the full condom hanging precariously off of Jack's flaccid prick, "then come here."

Jack slipped the rubber off, tied a quick knot, and set it on the bedside table to deal with later. Daniel welcomed him into the bed with open arms, and they fell into snuggling. Their bodies, though slick with sweat and jism, fit together perfectly. "I need to take a shower." Daniel whispered into Jack's sternum, where his head was resting. 

"Later." Jack replied. For now he couldn't think of anything outside of the feeling of their warm bodies intertwined over his sweat dampened bedsheets. The gentle rat-a-tat-tat of Daniel's heart beating against his skin, the delicate sound of his breath in Jack's ears. His heart filled with love, all of his worries could be kept at bay for this moment. He had never known how perfect he could feel until this moment.


End file.
